Get To Know Your Nations
by Pozagee
Summary: Due to the World's current state, the World leaders believe it imperative that the Nation representatives go on a show and introduce themselves to the world. They are then to be questioned (by you—the viewers) about anything and everything. And Prussia is the host. XD
1. Chapter 1

Prussia really liked the chaotic hustle and bustle of being back-stage; it was entertaining to watch everyone else panic, running around and rehearsing what they were going to say. He never felt the need to do as such; he was the awesome Prussia and he did what he wanted.

"Shouldn't you be running your lines, or something?" a rather stuck-up voice inquired. Prussia rolled his eyes turning to the brunette who had spoken.

Austria was wearing a navy-blue suit that framed him quite nicely—well, it was far-less frumpy and patched-up than his old suits used to be. Currently, the man was trying to tame his hair as he stood by Prussia's mirror.

Prussia rolled his eyes, as he lightly dusted some powder across his face. "Chill out, Specs. It's all under control."

Austria bristled at the nickname, but didn't mention it. Instead, he said, "It was a horrible idea for the producers to put you as the host."

Prussia set down the brush, as he ran a quick hand through his hair. "Why? Because I'm-" in one fluent movement, Prussia had climbed to his feet, putting his face mere inches from Austria's, "-unpredictable?"

Austria made a rather undignified yelp, as he stumbled backwards. Prussia let out a barking laugh, sitting back down. "Seriously, calm down! I was just messing with you!"

Austria straightened his suit, though it was already impeccable. "I will calm down after the show." He bit his lip, looking behind him, and Prussia did the same. "We have to make a good impression..."

Prussia knew that this show was a cover-up for the more serious issues plaguing the world—but he also knew that the outcome of this show would change history, and most definitely change the world.

The other Nations were more relaxed than Austria—or they were at least acting like it. Italy and America were chatting by the snack table. Romono was talking to a couple of the other Nations who were interested in getting shoes similar to his. The Asian Nations were trying to decide whether they wanted to wear traditional attire, or formal. England and France were bickering, Greece was sleeping, etc.

Austria cleared his throat, causing Prussia to break out of his trance. "Just...try to keep things light without making a fool out of us. Alright?"

Prussia nodded, placing a hand on Austria's shoulder—if only for a moment. But then Austria turned and disappeared into the crowd of Nations, most likely going to wherever Hungary was.

Most of the Nations had made their way out of their dressing rooms and such, and were crowding the back-stage area. The countless Nations, in addition to the heating-up lights and the buzz of the crowd was making Prussia feel a little claustrophobic. He knew he wasn't the only one, when the Nations started (loudly) voicing their discomforts.

A rather gruff-looking man with a beard and headset growled, "You better all be quiet, or you'll have to wait in the hall." That quieted everyone down.

Prussia turned to his mirror one last time. He quickly took off the stuffy white suit jacket, and unbuttoned the top button of his red dress-shirt. He let his normal smile fall across his features. He looked awesome.

Another stage-dude came up to him. "Uhm...Mr. Prussia? It's ah...time..."

Prussia nodded. He went to the wing he was supposed to enter the stage through and stood there for a few seconds. However, he turned around to face his fellow Nations. He stage-whispered, "Just chill out, losers, and be yourselves." A few laughed, and most rolled their eyes.

A voice came over the loud-speaker, announcing him. Prussia started to walk out, but froze. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

He whistled. Seconds later, a little golden chick flew into his messy hair, causing him to smile. "Alright, here comes Awesome."

The deafening roar that greeted him made him smile even wider, as he cockily waved at the audience. He couldn't see but the first few rows (the lights were BLINDING) but he could feel the hundreds upon hundreds of people and cameras packed into the room.

The stage itself was rather comfortable looking. There were several couches and chairs, along with coffee tables with refreshments on them. The screen behind showed a spinning world—how perfect.

He felt kind of silly as he walked around the stage, doing a sort of strut-dance to the background music—but he was Prussia so he didn't really care.

Eventually the cheers died down. He began speaking.

"Hello everybody! I am the awesome Prussia!" He could of sworn he saw Austria face-palm in one of the wings. "I will be your host!"

"Today I will be introducing you to all the Nation representatives. Nation representatives are exactly what the name implies—they represent everything their country is, and what it stands for." He waved his hand. "Enough with the boring stuff, and onto the awesomeness! I know the reason many of you are here, and the reason there are so many people already hash-tagging this on Twitter and stuff: You are all so excited for the question and answer session!"

"The rules are simple. You ask a question directed at one Nation, a group of Nations, or all of them, and they'll answer it. Your question can be about anything: Their favorite color, their history, their sex life..." The audience laughed, causing him to pout. "What?! We have sex lives!" More laughs.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, thats it! So without further ado, I give you the Nations of the World!"

**A/N Yes, I decided to do a Q&A Hetalia fanfic. What? I wanted more humor/drama in my life! XD**

**Anyway, Prussia basically explained the rules. Ask anyone anything and they'll answer. It can be funny, or angsty, or whatever the hell you want! **

**So review you questions, or you can PM them to me! Thanks! **

**~Poz**


	2. Chapter 2

The Nations filed onto the stage, seeming some-what timid—at least some of them.

America was waving at the audience, winking and flicking his thumb and pointer-finger about, like he believed that gesture to be sexy. Whether it truly was or not, several girls from the audience sighed, blushing.

Italy was acting similarly, beaming widely and waving his hands at the audience. Every once in a while, he would pause to blow a kiss to a girl he found especially pretty, which would cause the Nations walking behind him (Germany, Netherlands, Switzerland, and Ireland) to crash into him and each other.

France walked in near Spain and England. The former smiled and waved in a very relaxed manner, whilst the later looked as though he wished he could be any place but there.

The Nordics walked in together, looking somewhat out-of-place (as they rarely interacted much with other Nations, cepting for the Slavics or the Baltics). The aforementioned groups entered after them, varying degrees of excitement and apprehension painted on their faces.

The African and Middle Eastern countries entered then, followed by the Middle American and South American countries. Canada snuck in behind Greenland, who sat near the Nordics. The Asian countries were the last to enter and—typical to fashion—looked the most awkward.

Prussia sat down on a soft roll-y chair, and positioned himself in between Germany and Hungary. From his seat, he could see the first few rows of the audience—all of their faces displayed a strong sense of shock and awe.

The fact that they—the Nation representatives—existed was no secret. Many people had heard stories about them, about their lives, relationships, etcetera. But the shock of seeing the whole world right in front of them—well, it must have felt very strange, in a good way.

Prussia smiled—a smile he believed was charming—before he spoke. "Alright, it would be a total waste to introduce everyone, because you'd just forget a few minutes later, anyway, because—though you're all awesome—you're not as awesome as the awesome Prussia!" He heard several sighs from the other Nations, but he couldn't give a crap. "So you ask the questions, and one of us will answer-"

"-preferably the one to which the question is referring..." England muttered, somewhere off to his left.

"Yeah...well um...I guess...who has questions?" Nearly everyone in the audience's hands shot up, and there were several Twitter pop-ups on the screen behind them.

"I-well...how about you in the back?" He gestured vaguely to a person sitting towards the mid-back. They shouted something.

The Nations looked at each other. "What?" Denmark shouted back. The person shouted again.

France smiled slightly. "We can't hear you, mon chere...Does someone have a microphone?"

~Five minutes later~

"Alright, NOW what's your question?" Prussia asked.

"Hi Prussia! I have a question for the awesome you!"

Austria snorted, causing Prussia to smirk. "If you're going to act all huffy every time I get called awesome," he muttered to the brunette, "then it's going to be a long night. Just chill out and embrace my awesomeness!"

Austria crossed his arms in a way that could be seen as pouting, but he made no further sound.

Prussia turned back to the audience. "Alright, what's your question?"

"How did you meet Gilbird? He's so cute!"

Prussia smiled slightly, as he brought a hand up to pat the bird on his head.

"Yeah, how DID you meet him? You've had him, for like, forever," Poland questioned, as he nonchalantly sat down on Lithuania's lap. The brunette Baltic blushed deeply, before trying to push the blond off.

"I...well, I didn't officially meet him until long after I met him, you know?"

You could almost see the question marks popping up over everyone's heads.

"We don't know..." Germany said quietly.

Prussia rubbed his head, causing the bird to flutter up into the air, before settling back down. "Well, apparently he has been in my hair a long time...but, uh...I didn't really know he was...there...?"

Germany stared at his older brother in disbelief, along with most of the other Nations. "How did you not know there was a bird sitting in your hair?"

Prussia blushed. "He's soft and fluffy...I thought he was just part of my hair..."

The little bird tweeted softly, flying around his head. He smiled slightly.

"But...when did you figure out that there was indeed a bird in your hair?" a soft voice asked. Prussia gave Canada a large smirk.

"He saved the awesome me's life!"

That shocked everyone. "How did he do that?" Germany asked.

Prussia shifted, blushing. "I almost ate a peanut...and I'm allergic to nuts...he swooped in and ate it! So I gave him a pirate hat!"

As if on cue, the bird disappeared into his hair, reappearing with a hat on his head. Austria looked disgusted.

"How much junk do you have in there?!"

**_A/N I decided to start on a rather easy question that wasn't so angsty, and such. XD I read somewhere that Prussia didn't know that Gilbird was on his head for a really long time. Then, he started putting a hat on him. So yeah. XD_**

**_Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! And thanks to Californiathemeltingpot for asking that question!_**

**_To ask a question, please review, or send me a PM! Thanks, dearies!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Before Prussia could respond, the microphone was passed to another person.

"I have a question for America."

England muttered something that sounded like "bloody git". America gave him a small smirk, as he kicked his cowboy-booted-feet up onto England's lap, leaning his back against Mexico, who gave him a glare just as fierce as England's.

"Shoot!" he exclaimed, smiling widely, despite his couch-mates' discomfort.

"Do the stars have personifications too? And if so, are they your kids?" the person asked.

America looked taken aback for a minute, before he smiled widely. He glanced over at Russia, who also looked rather proud, though he was doing a far better job of hiding it.

"The stars don't exactly have personifications like we do...there are only 12-"

"-13-" Russia interupted.

"-right, 13 that do. But they aren't stars; they're constellations." The audience looked baffled at that information; even some of the Nations didn't know that.

"Like, really?"

"So cool!"

"Which constellations, aru?"

"The Zodiac Constellations. You know, like Gemini, Libra, Leo, etcetera." That was Russia. When he spoke, he startled several of the Nations that had been sitting near him.

Prussia ignored Russia, turning to America. "How did you find out about them?"

America shrugged. "I really don't remember."

"...Then...where are they?" Prussia asked confused.

Russia and America glanced at each other.

"Uh..."

"Well..."

Everyone sat back, waiting.

The two glanced into the wings, seeing a girl with short brown hair standing with crossed arms. She glared at them threateningly, clicking the end of her pen. The two Nations sat up straight, their eyes wide with fear.

"You know what?" Russia quickly said

"Yeah, it doesn't matter..." America added

"Da!"

And that was the end of that conversation

**_A/N I know this is short, and doesn't make sense...but you see...it will make sense someday. XD_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
